La historia continua
by Mizuki Kamira-chan
Summary: Oscuros pasillos veo en mi frente... pero sin verlos siento que Reiko está allí... "Sakakibara Koichi. 3:30 am- Día 1. Estoy muy asustado, no se lo que sucede. Me desperté y no se que hora es. A fuera está lloviendo...me está mirando fijamente... tiene ojos negros, negros como el carbon, no tienen fondo...
1. ¿Pesadillas? Capítulo 1

Este es un One-Shot, pero si recibo reviews, hare una continuacion ya que lo tengo pensado ! jajaj

**NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENCECEN Y OTRA COSA MAS... Y ESTA ES UNA CONTINUACION DE LA SERIE SEGUN MI PUNTO DE VISTA.**

* * *

Ya han pasado 2 años desde que estabamos en noveno grado. Ahora las cosas han cambiado, nadie habla ni recuerda el accidente de la clase 3-3 en el santuario. En los periodicos, salió una noticia que decía: "_Terrible tragedia en Yomiyama... (...) En un paseo de curso, accidentalmente, con causas desconocidas, el santuario en el cual este grupo escolar fué de paseo, se vió incendiado en llamas durante 3 horas...(...) Existen pocos sobrevivientes... Es un milagro"._

Mei y yo, somos los unicos que recordamos esto. Bah, perdonen, si alguien está leyendo esto, puede ser que lo encuentren raro, ¿No?, bueno, les explico, este es mi diario, ultimamente he tenido visiones extrañas, creo que ... no, es imposible, pero prefiero dejar escrito esto mientras mi memoria este intacta.

* * *

Sakakibara Koichi.

3:30 am- Día 1.

Estoy muy asustado, no se lo que sucede. Me desperté y no se que hora es. A fuera está lloviendo, muy fuerte, hay truenos y hay sonidos de perros a lo lejos. Sinceramente ahora estoy muy asustado, estoy escribiendo esto para dejar constancia. Los ladridos de los perros siguen sonando, pero se escuchan de otra forma. ¡Parecen lobos hambrientos!... Me desperté... porque... no puede ser posible... sentí unos pasos fuera de mi habitación, seguramente debió ser Reiko... No, que hablo, es imposible...seguramente es mi abuela... si... pero... eso no es todo, cuando me desperté, vi en una esquina de mi pieza, un, no se lo que era, pero hacia ruidos como que comia..._carne. _Esa maldita risa satánica me erizó todos los pelos, ahora me está mirando fijamente... tiene ojos negros, negros como el carbon, no tienen fondo... Los truenos se detubieron... ¡Oh santo Dios! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! Un relámpago... me dejó ver a... esa cosa en la esquina de mi pieza... era horripilante, sin pelo, parecía un humano, es pequeño, con ojos negros, está encorvado y viene... hacía mi...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, espero hacer 10 capitulos (o eso tengo pensado) Obiamente serán mas largos, es solo que ahora se me ocurrió eso. Para los que no sepan, me inspiré en "The Rake" o en español, "El Rastrillo"... **

**Espero Reviews, porfa! Eso me haria mu feliz...**

**Ahora haré el siguiente capitulo !**

**Sayonara.**


	2. ¿Ignorado? ¿Loco? Capítulo 2

Hola a todos, acá estoy en mi segundo capítulo de este fic, espero que les guste.

* * *

El día amenció, Sakakibara-kun despertó fregandose sus ojos.

-Ah... que sueño tengo...-.

A lo lejos se escuchaban dos voces hablando.

-¡Pero si sabes que Koichi tiene que volver al colegio!-. Exclamó Tamie.

-Lo sé... pero ultimamente lo he notado muy cansado, ¿No tendrá otra crisis?-. Preguntó el padre de Sakakibara.

-Tal vez... pero si no le sucede nada, debe ir al colegio, con justa razón -. Exclamó la abuela de Sakakibara.

Koichi estaba escuichando del otro lado de la habitación, y luego le vino una imágen a su mente.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Los árboles se movían lentamente, haciendo que las flores de cerezos cayeran en todas partes. Había un niño, seguramente era Sakakibara-kun, que estaba en un parque sentado en un pozo de arena. Al lado de el, habían 2 niñas. Luego todo se volvió muy oscuro y solo se podían escuhar voces.

-Koi-kun-. Exclamó una de las voces.

-Hermanito-. Exclamó la segunda niña.

-Koichi-. Exclamó la voz de una mujer. -Creo que ya es hora de sepas, que yo en realidad...no...-.

* * *

_-¿Qué habrá sido eso?-._ Se preguntó Sakakibara-kun.

Luego de escuchar la conversación, Sakakibara decidió ir a ducharse. Después de ducharse, cogió su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta de su casa, hasta que su padre lo detuvo.

-Koichi-. Exclamó con tono triste su padre. -Si no quieres ir al colegio, no importa, ya veremos que podremos hacer. Debes estar empezando una de tus crísis-.

-No importa, me gusta el colegio, iré para ver a mis amigos-. Dijo Koichi. Después dicho esto, Sakakibara salió de su casa y empezó a caminar rumbo a la escuela Yomi.

Koichi ya llevaba por lo menos 10 minutos caminando, hasta que se cruzó con Mei.

-Mei-. Dijo Sakakibara tocandole la espalda con su mano. -¿Nos vamos juntos a la escuela?-.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-. Dijo la chica llamada Mei.

-Porque... ¿Mei?... ¿No me recuerdas?-. Preguntó Sakakibara-kun.

-¿Debería?-.

-¿No te acuerdas del accidente del santuario...hace 2 años?-. Preguntó Sakakibara asustado.

-¡Que accidente! ¡no te conozco! ¿Quien eres?-. Gritó Mei.

Sakakibara-kun estaba muy asustado, no sabía porqué su unica amiga, Mei, que era la unica a la que amaba, no lo notaba, no lo reconocía...seguramente era uno de sus juegos, si, seguramente, pero el no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

-Bueno, soy Sakakibara, yo si te conozco, realmente no se lo que planeas, Mei, pero lo descubriré...Nos vemos-. Exclamó Sakakibara corriendo hacia el colegio.

Ya empesada las clases, Sakakibara se dirigió a saludar a su amigo, Naoya Teshigawara.

-Hola Teshigawara-kun-.

-H-hola Sak..-. Teshigawara. -¿Quién eres?

-¡Qué!-. Gritó Koichi. -¿cómo que quién soy...? ¡Soy tu amigo! ¡koichi!

-Lo siento mucho... no te conozco..-. Exclamó Teshigawara.

* * *

Sakakibara Koichi.

11:03 am. Día 2.

Siento como si todos me estubieran ... ¿Ignorando?.. no... algo me pasa, no recuerdo nada del accidente de Yomiyama... nada... si no es por lo que anoté en mi diario.. no sabría nada. Pero, tengo la sensación de que algo hay aquí... no recuerdo...

* * *

**Les gustó? Bueno, espero reviews... sayonara!**


	3. ¿Mizaki Fujioka? Capítulo 3

Wuaajj espero reviews todavía... bueno, aquí va el otro capitulo.

* * *

-Niños, Buenos dí Chibiki-san.

-Ohaio sensei-. Dijeron todos al unisono.

-_"Chibiki-sensei me debe recordar, sí, si el lo hace, eso significará que todos me están jugando una muy mala broma"-. _Pensó Sakakibara

-Chibiki-sensei-. Exclamó Koichi.

La expresión de la cara del profesor, cambió de un estado tranquilo, a un estado un poco, molesto. -¿Si?-.

-Sensei, yo, yo soy...-. Exclamó Sakakibara.

-Ya lo sé Sakakibara-kun. Ya pasa ahora al frente de la clase y presentate ante tus compañeros-. Dijo el profesor.

_"¿escuché bien?"_

-Sensei-. Dijo Sakakibara. -Yo no soy nuevo-.

-¿Ah si?-. Dijo chibiki-san con un tono irónico.

* * *

Las clases se pasaron rápidas. Sakakibara se había saltado todas las clases. En el ultimo periodo, el se sentó mirando la cancha de futbol con su diario.

-Esto es mucho-. Dijo en voz alta Sakakibara.

-¿Qué es mucho?-. Preguntó una voz femenina de tras de el-

-¡Ah!-. Gritó Koichi-kun dandose la vuelta. -Mei...-.

-No soy mei-. Dijo la niña.

-Entonces...-. Exclamó Sakakibara.

-Soy Mizaki, la otra mitad de Mei-. Dijo Mizaki.

-Ah... ¿¡No estabas muerta!-. Gritó Sakakibara.

-Si, se podría decir que si, solo he vuelto porque Mei, ha sido... víctima-.

Luego Mizaki se dió media vuelta y dejó a solas a Sakakibara.

_-"¿que Mei ha sido víctima?"-._ Pensó para si mismo Koichi.

* * *

Sakakibara Koichi.

1:15 pm. Día 3.

¿Qué me sucede? Esto ya es mucho. Se me acaba de mostrar una chica igual a Mei en el colegio diciendome que era su otra mitad. Su nombre era Mizaki. Yo le pregunté si ella estaba muerta. E...¿e? ¿Yo le pregunté eso? ... Mmm... no me acuerdo bien, bueno, solo sé que hay algo aquí que no me agrada.

* * *

**Jajaaa les digo el final? nooo! ajaja chauu ctdnse espero reviews.**


	4. 1era muerte ¿o no? Capítulo 4

Hola, me he demorado en hacer la conti de este fic, pero aquí estoy de vuelta...

_**eclipse total: **_Muchas gracias por haberme corregido, sinceramente, como veo muchos anime, se me olvida un poco los nombres de los personajes, por eso me sucedieron esos errores. Ya los corregí. Igualmente muchas gracias por haberte leído los capítulos... eso me alienta a mi imaginación. Sobre la equivocación del nombre de la hermana de Mei, en el capi anterior, me confundí con mi nombre "Mizuki" con el de ella "Mizaki" jeje. Bueno, este capi te lo dedico a ti :D disfrútalo !

**DISCLAIMER: Bueno, yo en el primer capi puse que me inspiré en el rastrillo, ¿cierto?, bueno, una amiga me pidió que lo hicera ( si estás leyendo esto Sarah, jjeje quiero que dejes un review). Lo que quiero decir es que Koichi, soñó esto (mejor dicho tuvo una pesadilla), ya que no tengo como rayos unir lo del rastrillo con lo que tengo planeado. Perdonen si los ilusioné con lo del rastrillo, pero tomenlo como una muestra del estrés de Koichi.**

* * *

Sakakibara se refregó sus ojos, no había dormido bien, había tenido una pesadilla.

-¡Koichi! ¡Vamos por Dios, niño te demoras mucho!-. Gritó Tamie.

-¡Ya voy abuela!-. Gritó Koichi desde su habitación.

Cuando terminó de hacer su cama, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a su baño. Se paró al frente de su espejo y abrió la llave de agua. Luego se empapó la cara con jabón y se la lavó, agarró su toalla y se la secó. Cuando se miró al espejo, de tras de el vió a un rostro conocido.

-¡Ahh!-. Gritó Koichi. -¡Mei!-. Gritó nuevamente, pero esta vez se dió vuelta.

-A...yu...da...me...-. Le dijo por ultima vez y desapareció.

-¡Koichi!-. Gritaba su padre desde el otro lado de la puerta. -¿Koichi que pasó?-. Preguntó nuevamente pero moviendo el pestillo de la puerta. -¡Abre!-. Gritó por ultima vez, ya que Sakakibara abrió la puerta.

-Tranquilo papá-. Dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo. -Yo solo ví una araña... mintiendo.

-Me asustaste-. Dijo Yosuke. -Ahora anda a la cocina que tu abuela ya te tiene el desayuno-.

-Ya-.

Lentamente Koichi le dió una ultima mirada al baño tratando de ver si lo que vió fué una ilusión o era verdad. Cuando llegó a la cocina, se dió cuenta de que la puerta hacia el santuario estaba abierta. De seguro era su abuelo que estaba rezando.

-Buenos días abuelo-. Dijo Koichi sonriendo.

Ryohei, el abuelo de Koichi, solo hablaba con puros murmuros. -Pobre niñita...si...otro funeral mas... pobrecilla...-.

-¿Abuelo?-. Preguntó Koichi asustado. -¿Otro funeral?-. Preguntó, -¡Que dices!-. Gritó de nuevo.

-Koichi-. Le dijo su abuela desde el otro lado de la habitación. -Tu abuelo está loco, no le prestes atención. Y ahora ven a tomar tu desayuno que vas a llegar tarde al colegio-. Dijo Tamie por ultima vez tirando a Koichi fuera del santuario.

Tranquilamente Koichi tomaba su leche, recordaba a Mei, desde hace tiempo que no la veia, ¿Porqué quería que la ayudara?...

* * *

Sakakibara caminaba por las calles de Yomiyama. El cielo estaba totalmente oscuro, era un día nublado. Sin darse cuenta, Sakakibara estaba al frente de la casa de Mei. Sin importarle la escuela, entró al local, pero al momento que entró, sintió un olor de putrefacción.

-Que huele así...-. Dijo Sakakibara tapandose la nariz. Lentamente comenzó a caminar. Recordaba a todas las muñecas en el local, las con ojos azules, con pelo rizado, las escaleras, pero... había algo que faltaba...

-¡La abuela de la recepción!-. Gritó Sakakibara mirando la recepción. El recordaba que más de una vez pasó por la tienda y que la recepcionista tenía lentes y pelo con rulos...simpre le decía que le iba a ser un descuento por ser un estudiante de Yomi Norte, pero ahora que se dió cuenta, la señora no estaba. Esto le parecía extraño.

Lentamente, observando toda la tienda, se dirigió a las escaleras para bajar al primer piso. Cuando estuvo en el piso subterráneo, se percató que la muñeca que se parecía a Mei, no estaba. Siguió caminando y uno de sus pies chocó con un bulto en el piso. Koichi se agachó y levantó la frasada que estaba en el suelo.

Cuando la levantó se dió cuenta de que el bulto era la recepcionista...y estaba muerta.

* * *

Sakakibara Koichi

3:35 Am Día 4

Ayer terminé en la casa de Mei... entré en la tienda y ...encontré al cuerpo de la recepcionista. Estaba muerta. Espero que Mei esté bien. La muñeca de Mei no estaba... La recepcionista tenía estidada su mano hacia el ataúd donde estaba la muñeca de Mei. En su mano tenía el ojo verde de la muñeca...No sé lo que sucede acá ¡Todo el mundo está loco!

* * *

Hooola :D Espero reviews... Me disculpo de ante mano por si hay algún error de otrografía, o de narración. Tambiien me disculpo por tenerlos 4 capitulos sin saber realmente lo que sucede, pero es de misterio este fic, ¿cierto?, bueno... eso es todo, espero sus comentarios, tomatazos, etc.

Los espero!

Sayonara C:


End file.
